


Flickers

by Findarato



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Introspection, M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/pseuds/Findarato
Summary: [ Lio POV ]Actions affect one person, or maybe a few situations. Sometimes the whole world moves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be writing other fic but here I am, fallen into Promare hell, crying. Thanks a lot, Studio Trigger.

.

Actions affect one person, or maybe a few situations. Sometimes the whole world moves. Lio's intentions and purposes? Hardly included remaking the whole world. Nothing as lofty as that; all he wanted was to create some semblance of belonging for a misunderstood people. Funny that it ends up that he has more ability than he thought, and maybe he has more potential to believe in others then he ever assumed. Who can blame him for being jaded?

But that was the past, a figurative and literal burning of the world, leaving ashes, memories, and questions in the present.

Cracked white walls, soft fabric against his body, and a strong antiseptic smell greet him when he opens his eyes.

A hospital.

He hasn't been in one for years.

There's no restraints on him, no bandages—only one monitor and an IV. So why is he here?

His toes stretch against the covers, and he slowly pushes his leg up. Limbs are good, senses are available, and he feels fine. He's sore, but of course he would be, after everything that's happened. There's a window, but the curtain is drawn, and he lets his gaze wander over the rest of the room—small, with the usual facilities a hospital contains—before he lays his head back down.

He tries to remember how he got here…

_"_ _So, where are you guys headed tonight?" Galo is one of those people that smile by default, and you could hear it in his voice._

_"_ _Headed? Are we supposed to go anywhere?"_

_"_ _Well, I mean—what are your plans after this?"_

_"_ _Plans…" Lio turns his gaze back on the horizon. He did have plans, but they're…not exactly fit for this scenario that has happened. Make a place for the Burnish and try to be understood, yes. But a new earth, with no more Promare, no. "I need new clothes," he finally says, looking down at himself. "Maybe you should tell me a good store."_

_Galo blinks, and then laughs. "We just saved the world, and you want to go buy a shirt. You're not thinking of food?"_

_Amazing. "Do you only think of food? Oh wait, I mean—do you only think of rescuing people, eating, and sleeping?"_

_"_ _I don't see how clothes are the more important thing here."_

_"_ _Idiot. It's cold." Lio jabs a finger into Galo's shoulder. "Not everyone wanders around shirtless like you."_

_"_ _It's a statement!"_

_"_ _A statement about idiocy?" Actually, he could use a bath, too. A long, hot one. "You're hopeless."_

_"_ _What's wrong with making a statement?"_

_Lio snorts. "You should think about impressions more than statements." He sits down on the ground, and tries to not shiver. The sun is on its way down, and temperatures would be dipping. "But after that…I don't know where we're going."_

_"_ _You could stay. People won't be afraid anymore of Burnish." Gravel crunches as Galo crouches down next to him._

_"_ _Easy for you to make that assumption."_

_"_ _Huh. Why?"_

_"_ _They're not going to forget that easily. And—" Lio crosses his arms. "Neither will we."_

_It's interesting to see Galo thinking; his face goes through a myriad of expressions before it settles on one. "I'll just have to work at making them understand."_

_"_ _Are you making that your responsibility?"_

_"_ _It would work things out for the better, wouldn't it? A good incentive so that everyone can get along."_

Not everyone gets along. That's not how life works_._

_He doesn't say that out loud. The sun is almost gone, dragging a chill through the air. He clenches his teeth. _

_"_ _Hey. Lio."_

_"_ _Yes?"_

_"_ _Maybe you should really get that shirt."_

_"_ _Maybe."_

The last bit of his memory tells him he got up, said something, and then he woke up here. So much for thinking things were all right.

A click at the door causes him to stiffen.

"You're awake!"

It's odd how he feels…relieved to see Galo. A familiar face was better than a stranger's, perhaps? He sits up slowly, vertigo making his vision swim, but it thankfully fades. "How long was I asleep?"

"Uh…" Galo counts on his fingers. "A week and two days."

"_Nine_ days?"

"Yeah. Doctors said something about prolonged exhaustion and maybe when the Promare left, your body wasn't used to it. It's not just you, either."

"So it happened to every Burnish?"

"More or less. All the hospitals and emergency centers were packed." Galo sits down on the chair adjacent to the bed—which Lio hadn't noticed was there. "You're the last one to wake up."

"Oh."

"They're guessing it had to do with how much power a Burnish uses. The stronger the person, the more longer the sleep." Galo laughs a little. "Maybe next time think before you pull out a giant dragon?"

"Very funny." The dragon, the overuse of Burnish powers for powering up that stupid engine… "I'll remember that the next time we save the world."

"Hopefully the next time is easier."

Lio sighs. One time is enough, really. "So why are you here?"

"Oh, I've been in and out. So have your buddies."

"Meis and Guiera?"

"Yeah. They woke up about a day ago."

"And they're…okay?"

"Considering how they tried to fight two nurses and a doctor before being sedated…"

He laughs, because he can picture it. Subtlety wasn't their forte at all. "You said you've been around?"

Galo rubs the back of his head. "Isn't that what people do at hospitals, with the visiting?"

"Maybe, but you didn't have to."

"You were talking to me, and then the next second, you were passing out."

"So you're the one who brought me here?"

"I thought you were going to nearly die—again."

Again. Guess he'll add it to his book of almost-death experiences. "Clearly I didn't."

"But no one really knew, especially when you wouldn't wake up." The chair creaks as Galo leans forward. "They know almost nothing about Burnish and how their bodies work."

"And there's a good reason for that." The words snap more harshly than he intends. "We didn't have good _experiences_."

"I know. And it's not right."

Will the world ever actually be right? Did they forget that the beginnings of the mutation was due to a misunderstood, anxious people that heard the voices, and answered them? "Speaking of that, what are they doing about Kray Foresight?"

Galo exhales loudly. "That's a whole damn mess, too."

"Political?"

"Not just that. They're asking everyone questions—me included."

"They're not blaming you for anything, are they?" Blaming Galo is like blaming a puppy. You can't really be mad at an idiot that just wants to good in the most blunt way possible.

"Nah. They just want to get to the bottom of it. But I'm sure you know how this shit gets _weird_."

"…what do you mean."

"One thing leads to another. Some of them are saying certain Burnish are supposed to serve some jail time."

Hah.

Lio lets his head rest against the pillow as the laughter escapes his lungs. Of course they'd be saying that. "They mean me. It's just really me they want."

"You think it's funny?"

"Yes." His throat aches now. "It's funny how they're trying so hard."

"They haven't succeeded yet."

"No?"

"I made sure of it." Galo folds his arms and tries to look casual about it, but he's smiling too widely. "I said if you were going to jail, then so would I."

"For _what_."

"Well…we did destroy a lot of shit. This city is only half-functional, there's a giant ship they're trying to demolish, and not enough room for that mech."

"Excuse me for not knowing that saving the world required us to be neat. That wasn't in the guidelines."

"There were guidelines?"

"…Galo." He resists rolling his eyes. "If there were guidelines, would you even be following them."

"…"

He puts his hand over his face. "It's a joke."

"I—I knew that!"

Dubious. But Lio lets it slide. He has more things to ask about. "Anyway, you're sure there's no warrant for my arrest, or any orders that I should be shot on sight?"

"I'm…pretty sure?"

"Okay." He slides the covers down. "Let's go."

"Wait, where?"

"I'll tell you once we're outside." Hopefully he can still find his shoes—those were expensive.

~

The hospital did keep his shoes, and what remained of his clothes. Signing out wasn't much of a hassle, and he eventually does tell Galo where they're going—after he's purchased new set of clothes.

The ride is quiet, or as quiet as one can be on a motorcycle. He finds himself breathing more easily once the city is behind them, the trees gradually replacing signs, the roads changing from smooth asphalt and concrete to dirt and gravel. The dust stings his face and the wind makes it hard to see, but it's still better than being in a building.

Lio keeps his hands on Galo's belt, conscious of the proximity. It's one thing to be sealed in a mech together and working in tandem, and another thing to be on the same motorcycle, sharing a seat as their legs touched. He could've purchased another bike, yet Galo insisted on this. Something about the possibility of him passing out.

He's fine. He feels _fine_.

The cold press of metal on his thigh startles him out of his thoughts; it's Galo, passing him a water canteen. He takes a sip—it's tepid, of course—and hands it back. It's almost uncharacteristic, not hearing the other talking or yelling. Too much wind in the ears, but he's sure if Galo really wanted to, he could yell over everything.

It's…nice.

Peaceful.

If he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, it causes the sun to make sharp, hot red patterns against his eyelids. It's the wrong colour, but the feeling is almost the same. The heat crawls downwards, to his cheeks, then his neck, into his throat…and finally, it settles in his chest.

"We're almost there." Galo's voice, as he suspects, is loud enough to be heard over the engine.

He jerks his head upright, and it takes the sensations with it. For a moment, he almost snarls, almost sees neon flames.

They're not there, of course.

There's just Galo, trying to look at him over his shoulder.

"Road's up ahead."

"Everything okay?"

He nods. "Daydreaming."

Reminiscing, actually.

The answer seems to satisfy Galo, who turns back.

Lio has to admit, he's not bad at this. Sure, Galo rode a little too fast and maybe turned too sharply, but he knew how to navigate and handle machines. Even ones that random old men threw at him.

Galo de Lion, Lio de Galon whatever that thing was, they weren't too shabby at it.

Not that it'll be of any use anymore.

Come to think of it, Burning Rescue wouldn't be needed as much anymore, would it? Neither would the Freez Force. Is decommissioning a thing, or would they simply be renamed and repurposed?

He doesn't have much time to think anymore, however, because they've reached the lake, and Galo is slowing down.

It still smells the same here—pine and cedar and grass, mingling with the sound of too many insects and birds. The lake is as large as ever, but now it's a blue reflection of the sky, rather than being a sheet of ice. There's no sign of the secret laboratory through the water, and Lio suspects it's been engineered that way.

It's also quiet, so quiet without the soft rush of whispers that once accompanied him. No prickle of heat in his chest, only a strange pang as he looks at the lake.

"We made it!" Galo stretches his arms and waves them, as if this were some kind of surprise.

"Obviously." He keeps his arms to his side, hands tucked into the pockets. "You didn't make it under one hour."

"I said I'd _try_." Unfazed, Galo is already walking towards the lake. "I'm just glad this place is almost the same."

"Me too." Grass scrapes up against the heels of his shoes, a bee rises from a flower and buzzes before floating away. "I'm surprise no one here investigating."

"I don't think anyone really knows except you, me, and Aina. And maybe Kray."

"He hasn't said anything about this place?"

"They haven't gotten that far in the questions."

Meaning this place will eventually be crawling in people. Can't let this research get out, after all. At least for now, they can enjoy the quiet.

The water laps against his hand when he kneels down and touches it with a finger. It feels like it's sticking, soaking in, steeping upwards through his veins. Water is so heavy, compared to the feeling of flame.

Galo's voice breaks into his thoughts once again. "I could go for a swim."

He blinks. "A…swim?"

"Yeah, a swim."

"You're not—" There goes a shirt, then the shoes. "—serious." And there goes the socks. "Galo, that water is probably freezing."

"Can't be that bad if there's fishes alive."

He would point out the unscientific logic, but a splash and a scream cuts off any explanation.

"Shit!" Galo's eyes are bulging. "It's cold!"

"What did I tell you?" Lio sits down, because he might as well. "Maybe you should've waded in instead of jumping like that."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides—" Galo dunk his head in and come up shaking himself. "This is the best way to get used to it."

Is that how you treat every situation? "I'll pass, thanks."

"Aww, really?"

"Really. I might be able to swim, but I haven't in years, so don't make me." Swimming is boring, too.

"Fine." Galo pulls himself closer. "Then I guess I'll settle for this."

"For wha—"

A huge splash of water hits him in the face and gets in his nose and mouth. He coughs and gasps, the cold of it not as bad as the weapons used to control Burnish, but it's the same pinprickly, sharp stabs against his skin.

"_Galo_."

"Ooh, sorry. I paddled too hard there."

"You—" He gets closer to the water and splashes, unable to find words. "_Idiot_."

Galo is laughing too hard, and before Lio realises it, they're trading blows and he's screaming too, kicking at the water and trying to duck. More than a few minutes have passed before they both have to stop to catch their breath.

Lio tosses his soaked jacket off, and then strips his gloves alongside them. It's not so cold now, even with all the damp. The blood pulsing is almost as good as the old feelings of Burnish flames in his body.

"You sure don't want to get in?"

"I'm sure. In fact," Lio gestures, "you should get out, before you catch a cold."

"I'm fine."

"Your lips are purple."

"Are they?" Galo licks his lips—from bottom to top, Lio notes—and scrunches at them. "They don't feel cold."

"By the time you do, you'll probably be hypothermic. Get out of there."

"Sure, sure." Galo flicks the droplets out of his hair, water swishing loudly about his ankles. He shakes himself some more, and then uses his shirt to dry himself.

"You should've brought a towel." Lio notices that the protective sleeve, with its bindings and clasps, has stayed on all this time.

"Eh. It'll dry fast."

Lio keeps his eyes on Galo's face as he put his clothes back on, minus the shirt. Does this man even like wearing shirts? He should probably take off his own, being that it was soaked nearly all the way through, but he doesn't fancy running around like that. He's had enough of that a week ago.

"So." Galo has the shirt on his head, rubbing at his hair. "When are you going to tell me why we're here?"

"I'm here because I like it. Why are _you_ here?"

"Because this is one of my favourite places?"

"Oh." He hadn't considered that. "Is that how you found us that night?"

Buckles clink as Galo tucks his shoes back on. "Yeah. Me and Aina were out here after I got mad at the Freeze Force. We talked, and then we saw all of you coming down."

Fate sure is funny. "I didn't spot you."

"You probably had other things on your mind. Like safety."

"Too many Burnish in one place draws attention."

"Is that why so many of you hid out in that desert?"

"First of all, it's because normal people hate it and can't stand the heat, but we have no problems. And it's quite isolated. It makes for good practice."

"By practice you mean summoning giant dragons?"

"It's not summoning. It's manipulating the flames into shapes."

Galo's eyes light up. "Could you have made a really giant di—"

"If I really wanted to."

"Have you—"

"No." That's childish and stupid. Flaming dicks are ridiculous.

(He might have, one time, when he was younger. Some things you just had to try at least once. But he is never revealing that.)

"I do think it's interesting."

"What is?"

"That we've never run into each other before this."

"I didn't really make a point of running into most people."

"But think about it—what would it be like if we had met earlier."

"You mean, if you hadn't shot me?"

"No, if we met earlier and maybe, oh I don't know, talked." Galo swings his shirt in his hand as they walk, the fabric sadly deformed and wrinkled. Is it even wearable anymore. "Maybe with the two of us, we could've made a less of a mess."

"With you, is that even possible?"

"Hey, I clean up after everything. And it's not like I don't listen to people."

"Do you really?"

"I do!" Galo stops, and before Lio can blink, he has his hands on Lio's shoulders. "You told me about the governor, and I went digging."

"What do you mean?" Distracted, he attempts to straighten himself.

"He locked me up for a week, after showing off all his plans. And he said he despised me."

Oh.

That's the other week in his life that he's lost.

So while he was trapped in the volcano, Galo had been in a cell.

"Wow," he finally says.

"Yeah. Wow." Fingers pull away from his shoulders. "I wanted to warn people—and you. If I could've, I mean."

"It worked out in the end."

"But I'm talking about the what if's. The other possibilities." Twigs are snapping underneath their feet, like sharp staccatos in their conversation. "I could've saved more people."

"The whole world isn't enough?"

"I'm talking about the people that got their lives burned out. That girl you tried to help, this guy from the pizza place, all those kids—"

"Galo." At the very least, he recognises this pattern of thinking. "They're in a better place. You—we tried our best." These are words he has told himself, over and over. It's one the few ways he can actually sleep.

"I think you're better at saving people than me."

"I was good at running away and dragging people with me." Sure, he had people to call him a leader, but at what cost? He gained people as fast as he lost them. He planned elaborate rescues but forgot to consider the possibility of betrayal. "We can't save everyone."

"I know that." Galo kicks up some loose rocks, watching as they rolled down the hill. "And that's why I wanna get better. To save more people."

"See, you're a better person."

"What you mean?"

"I don't actually care that much about people. I cared about the Burnish."

"But you—"

"I helped you. It's the right thing to do, so I did it. But I didn't want to." It's his turn to kick at the rocks. "You don't know what it was like to be Burnish."

Was, not is.

He realises he's been digging his nails into his palms, so he forces them to relax, one by one. "Anyway, we did it. We won."

And then he passed out.

"Lio."

"Yes?"

"You're shivering."

Shit. He shakes out his hands, feeling the moisture clinging to his sleeves and back. "I told you the water was cold. How are you fine?"

"Must be the fiery nature of my soul!"

"Hah." At least one of them still had some sort of fire that kept going. "Then maybe you should keep me warm."

"Like this?" Galo swings his arm over Lio's shoulder, tugging him close. "I can't keep it up, though."

"Why not?" Galo is better than a blanket, or even a heater.

"Can't ride a motorcycle like this."

"Who says I'm going back?"

"You want to stay here?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Lion turns slightly to look back at the lake. "I want to think over a few things first." Like his priorities. And state of mind.

"Then I guess I can stay."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Do you want me to leave?" Galo is unperturbed.

"…you can stay. One night."

"Great!" And then he's rushing a little bit ahead. "Let me get my stuff, and we can set up for the night."

Lio stumbles when Galo's arm leaves him. He opens his mouth, and then closes it. He didn't even realise Galo had packed anything, or even predicted that Lio would want to stay.

Listening to Galo's exuberance isn't like listening to the voices that were once inside him, but it's better than having the deafening silence he was worrying about.

He might as well relax a little. He's earned it.

"Is canned food okay?"

Correction: _they've_ earned it.

"That's fine."

**TBC**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the hits/kudos/comments/bookmarks!

**.**

The canned food isn't beans, as he had suspected. It's chicken noodle soup. Rather salty, with annoying tough bits of meat, but still better than cold or mushy beans.

"Do you just have this lying around, or do you eat a lot of canned food?"

"Nah, it's just for emergencies or traveling." They've heated the cans over a fire (that he did not build) and Galo is talking between mouthfuls. "And for things like the world ending. Haven't really had time to pick things up."

"Hm." Well it's very true, if you were busy playing hero, you didn't have time to shop. Or really eat, even. He doesn't remember his meal before this, because an IV didn't count. It was probably something canned, too. Maybe even the beans. "It's not bad."

"It's the brand. They're the only decent ones."

"I don't even want to know how many you tried."

Galo sets his can down with a definitive clank. "Most of them? Maybe?" He picks up his second—no, third—can and digs in.

Lio's still on his first, and he's only half-finished. He curls his finger against the rim, feeling the slightly serrated edge catch.

They're in the cave again, the one where they met and actually held a conversation that had considerably less yelling than their first meeting. It's not somewhere that he expected to be, but the desert is too far, he doesn't have a phone anymore, and this was the only place he could think of that wasn't among a densely populated city.

"Are you gonna finish that?"

"…do you want it?"

"Only if you don't."

Maybe he doesn't really like noodles. He passes it over, and watches Galo tip the can and pour it in his mouth in one single gulp.

"Do you always eat atrociously like that?" he asks, even though it's a moot point.

"You should see me when I'm drunk."

"I'll pass." He shoves his hands into his pockets.

"But that's the best part."

He snorts. "I'm sure it is."

"Are you even of…you know, legal drinking age?" The cans clank as Galo shifts them into a pile.

Lio only looks at him.

Galo waves his hand. "Okay, okay. I'll ask another question."

"Why?"

"Well…I don't know much about you, for one."

"Are you saying there hasn't been enough of me in the news?"

"That's just general information." Galo scoots a little closer. "I'm talking about other things, like…your favourite color. Or favourite food. Most memorable experience? Maybe something about your family?"

He blinks. "Black. Not canned food. Defeating Kray Foresight. Dead."

"….what?"

"Those are the answers, to your questions."

"That's not how it works!"

"No?"

"No."

"Liooooo." Galo nudges his leg with his foot. "Then I'll go first."

He sighs. "Is this really the time? Or even that important?"

"We just saved the world together—don't I get to know more than just your name and reputation?"

"There isn't much to say." Lio keeps his eyes on the flames in front of them. "My powers manifested, and I stopped being a normal person."

"Normal?"

"School, friends, parents, jobs. I haven't thought about any of that for years."

"So you spent more time being Burnish than being normal."

"…probably." Hours and days of practice, forcibly manipulating flames, creating barriers and shooting projectiles—all for the control. There wasn't exactly people who taught that kind of thing; even most Mad Burnish had only a loose grasp for aim or precision. They just made up for it in aggressive power and running at high energy. "It's not like I had a choice."

"Say you did. Would you choose to be Burnish?"

He lets a smile form, tightening his lips. "What do you think, Galo?"

Galo huffs. "I doubt that'll make a difference in your _attitude_."

"Ha. Glad to hear that. But enough about me. It's your turn. And," Lio holds up his hand, "don't make it too long."

"It's not, actually."

"…go on."

"I lost everything that night. I probably cried enough to fill buckets. But since him—someone saved me, and since I had something to look up to, it kept me going." Galo's voice is uncharacteristically quiet, lower than his usual pitch when he's yelling. "Maybe I'm in the same place as you. Trying to figure things out when the rug's been pulled out from under my feet."

Lio says nothing.

"You didn't take me for someone who thinks much, did you?"

What can he do except shrug?

"I didn't want to think—not back then, when there wasn't time. Saving everyone else was more important, yeah?"

"And now?"

Galo offers a wry grin. "Too much time to think. When you were passed out, I thought about the possibility that you wouldn't make it."

They've only known each other for…what, a week? Three weeks? Not even a month.

"I thought to myself—shit, I don't know anything about this guy except that he's damn smart and pretty talented with piloting. Also," a finger pokes him in the nose, "you can keep up with my ideas."

"If by ideas you mean jumping before you look, making up terrible names for our attacks…" Lio shakes his head. "Also, I _let_ you arrest me."

"I figured that out after you powered a giant dragon." Galo runs a hand through his hair. "But I mean it—what I said about you."

"Well." Lio shifts his position. "I can't anymore." No amount of concentration would produce even the smallest of sparks. "So much for talent."

"There's more to you than being Burnish."

"That's like saying I'm not Burnish anymore. I mean I'm not, but…" The words aren't there, and he grasps as them. "I still am. At heart."

Maybe Galo's rubbing off onto him, if he's talking about hearts and emotions.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's a part of you."

"Thanks, but the rest of the world won't understand." If a people for too long has shunned a faction, that faction will create a way to survive, and it will differ. Integration is a nice concept but a difficult execution. "You asked me about my plans."

"Back when we just destroyed the rift engine? Yeah, I did ask."

"None."

"But what about—"

"—rebuilding the world?" He finished the sentence. "That's not just on us, that's everyone. My personal plans were just to come here, and that's it. Rebuilding the world is going to take a long, long time." Physically, mentally, communally—it might even take the rest of his lifetime.

He can't figure out the expression on Galo's face, until Galo starts laughing. At first it's just his shoulders, but soon enough he's laughing until the sound echoes in the cave.

Lio nudges at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh," Galo gasps as he attempts to sit up. "I didn't really have ideas about rebuilding either. It was just…the right thing to say?"

"Then what do you call the things you've been doing the past week?"

"…favours? Duties?"

"You're hopeless."

"A lot of people say that about me!"

He groans, but finds the tension has eased. "So we were both bluffing," he reiterates, "Glad to know I'm not alone in the situation."

"How else do heroes find common ground?"

"You're not the person I expected to…relate to, but here we are."

"So you're saying you don't dislike me being here."

"…no?"

Galo tilts his head. "You don't hate me?"

Feeling his forehead crinkle, he frowns. "Why would I hate you?"

"I did shoot you more than a couple times."

"I'm pretty sure I hit you more than you hit me." Lio stopped counting after they crashed through the ice. "So, no. I don't mind being here with you."

"That's good. Very good."

"Now you're acting strange."

"Me? Strange?"

He eyes Galo's tapping foot. "You're hiding something."

"Nope."

"Is this about how you saved me?"

The silence is enough of an answer.

"Galo."

"I didn't know of any other way!" Galo grabs his hair, almost clawing at the back of his head. "I've only seen you once, trying to save that girl."

"_Galo_." Lio sighs. "It's all right."

"Is it really?"

"…oh. Ooooh." Smirking, he leans forward. "Was that your first ki—"

"No!" Galo buries his face in his hands. "I've…done it before. But that's the first time I…I…"

"You can say the word 'kiss.' It's not a swear word."

Galo makes a sound somewhere in between a scream and a groan. "That was the first time I…kissed someone to save their life. Felt weird, giving the Promare back to you."

He had opened his eyes and felt everything tingling. Like the sensation when he first manifested his powers, slowly creeping through his body and growing warmer and warmer. "It wasn't weird for me."

"Did you have to do it often?"

"No." Only a handful of times; the success rate isn't all that high. "That's right, you were also saying something about taking responsibility, weren't you."

More silence.

Note to self: to make one Galo Thymos shut up, just fluster him.

"What did you mean by that," he pushes, "What responsibility?"

He gets sounds in return, as well as the site of a grown man rolling on the ground like he's been burned. And maybe he has been—scalded in a figurative way.

Face buried, Galo's voice is muffled. "You can't just expect me to kiss someone and not think about it."

"Is that it?"

"Is that it? _Is that it?_" Galo picks himself off the ground. "How are you so casual about it?"

Lio raises an eyebrow. "How are you so worked up about it?"

This results in more groans.

He takes the time regroup his thoughts. Yes, Galo kissed him, and in that moment, they couldn't focus to0 much it. But it had been just that—a saving moment.

They're only one step further than acquaintances. Literally. The amount of time that's passed has been minimal. Are they even friends, or are they people that were thrown into a situation together and made the best of it? Isn't that all there is to to it? Will they even see each other the next week, or the next month?

Galo, however, is taking this very seriously. He's got his knees curled up, chin resting on them, while he alternating between looking at the fire and looking at Lio.

A little forlorn, almost.

Lio exhales slowly. "Okay."

"…okay?"

"I'll take responsibility." His jacket is finally dry, and he shrugs it down his shoulders as he pulls himself towards Galo. "Since you asked."

He makes sure to see Galo's eyes widen before he kisses him. Properly. None of the reasons or excuses or necessities. Just kissing. As he does, he is very aware of the sharp little pebbles digging into his hands and knees, the smell of wood burning, and the scent of slight-damp clothes—and Galo.

"Your lips are dry," he says when he pulls back. "You should do something about it."

"My—" Galo splutters. "You just kissed me!"

"Mm. I did."

"You just did that. You're not even blushing."

"Maybe because you're blushing enough for ten people." Interesting how Galo's ears are red too, or maybe it's just the light of the fire.

"That's not fair!"

"No?" Fine, he'll just kiss more, this time cupping his hands against the sides of Galo's head, his own head tilted so they didn't smash their noses together.

Kisses, if you thought too much about them, were weird. Lips touching, some tongue action, and various sounds that were either sucking and smacking. Strands of hair cling to his face, and they both smell like grass and dirt. Maybe a little smoke, too.

Galo's hand bumps the back of his, and he sits back down, lips warm and heavy.

"Lio…" Galo touches his mouth, as if he's checking it's all still there. He swallows audibly. "Just how much responsibility are you taking?"

"As much as you want me to take." As far as he's concerned, Galo saved him, so he does owe him some favours for that. This isn't the way he had planned it, but he's not complaining.

You don't really forget someone if you've seen them half-naked, and then more or less naked.

"Are you sure?"

"If you're sure."

"Are you really, really—"

"Galo." Lio stops himself from rolling his eyes. "_Yes_."

What does he have to do, take off his clothes right there?

Thankfully Galo's thoughts and actions seem to finally greet, because he's tugging Lio forward, and finally, properly, carefully kissing him.

_Took you long enough._

He throws his leg over Galo's hip, feeling the impact of ground against his heel as he settles himself. A pair of hands rest against his sides, cautiously at first, but then they're sliding when Lio pushes his tongue against teeth and breathes, and then there's thumbs digging into the lines of his hips. He feels Galo arching his back, the motion shifting their bodies together.

It's more a sigh than a moan when he lets his fingers wander the expanse of Galo's back, pressing into muscles and bones. Every inhale, every swallow, it drives the heat from his lips lower and lower, until they're rocking against each other and his vision is swimming in sparks, the buzzing in his ears is somewhat akin to the voices he used to hear.

Galo's not a bad kisser; he's clearly done it. His hands are still somewhat uncoordinated, but once his hands start pushing underneath clothes, Lio's sure they're past the awkwardness. He's extra sure when he feels the press of something firm against his groin.

There are way too many buttons; he undoes them as fast as he can, until he can fling his shirt away. The cans from earlier go rolling, metal scraping noisily against the ground. They scatter like his thoughts, scatter like his clothes as he goes through one zipper after another, clasp by clasp, and struggles when fabric bunches up and sticks to his skin. Against him, Galo is struggling as well, though with far less.

"I've got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you make it a habit of going commando?"

He gets a laugh in return as he finally kicks off his pants to join the rest of their clothes.

Galo props him up, hands against his hips again. His gaze moves slowly, very slowly, until Lio nudges him again.

"You don't have to just look."

"I'm just trying to even up the score. You've seen me already." The fingers tighten, holding him there.

Well then.

He splays his hand across Galo's chest, slowly dragging. There's no fire, but his fingertips are heated, and they leave warmth in their wake. One hand becomes two, and he goes from touching to squeezing. He's treated the sound of Galo trying to stifle himself and failing, and he can feel muscles spasm under him.

"Keep holding me," he says as he leans forward, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. He bites down on the skin of Galo's neck and sucks hard, though not enough to draw blood. Just enough that Galo jerks against him and his fingers tremble against Lio's hips.

A good reaction.

Lio smiles, and moves along, leaving marks with his teeth. Slowly, steadily, but not so slow it's overly agonising. Galo's far better than he expects at holding still. His breaths are coming out faster and shorter, but he's still got his fingers on Lio, tightly.

His tongue drags across a nipple and he grazes it with his teeth. A hand clamps down on his head, forcing him to look up.

Galo's eyes are focused and sharp, lips parted as he inhales and exhales in a shaky pattern.

Maybe he's going just a bit too slow. "You can touch me too," he says, the words a little thick in his mouth. "If you think you've looked enough."

"Now you're just teasing." He does like that Galo's hands are wider than his, enough to spread across his whole abdomen. He can feel his own heartrate, matching that of the pulse in those fingers as they skim across his skin.

Lio breathes in slowly. "I'm not straightforward enough?"

"You call that being straightforward?" Galo suddenly slides his hand down, lower and lower. "_This_ is straightforward," he says, as he closes his fingers around Lio's cock and gripping.

He shudders, once, moaning before he can stop himself. Damn if it wasn't shallow thinking, but it's really nice that all of him can fit so neatly in the palm of that hand. Thumb to little finger, all able to stroke him. "Fuck," he exhales the word, acrid and loud.

Galo traces down the side of his cock, eyes not leaving Lio's. "See? Straightforward."

"Okay, fine." He's proud of the fact his voice hasn't cracked—yet. "Point taken." He clenches his hands, than realises he's digging his fingernails into his own skin, so he trades that for squeezing Galo's arms as he sways his hips and cranes his neck for more kisses.

The warmth builds and builds, coaxed by firm strokes and weight of his lips pressing hard as they kiss. Until he yanks away to catch his breath, Galo breathing just as hard, the planes of his stomach heaving.

A trickle of sweat trails down the nape of his neck.

He shakily pushes Galo down.

"Lower," he manages to say. It's not a complete sentence.

Somehow, Galo understands. He lies down, and Lio tips against him for full contact. He manages to shove his hand down until he can grasp at his—their—cocks.

And then Galo closes his hand over his, and they stroke. Slowly at first, and then increasing their pace when there's less friction. Lio tucks his chin against Galo's shoulder and sets his teeth against the collarbone as he rocks. Underneath him, Galo cants his hips upwards, and he's vaguely aware of his fingers being numb, but he doesn't care.

Lio only cares about the heat and warmth they've built between them and how it becomes a crescendo, loud and gradual. He's actually not sure who comes first, but he hears the drawn-out groan next to his ear, the hard shake, and how he loses sight to stars for a split second as his knees collapse and he senselessly thrusts himself as tightly as he can to Galo's frame, fisting his free hand in the other's messy hair.

Maybe he's just chasing he feeling he had as a Burnish. It's stretch to actually call it…orgasmic, but it had been euphoric and satisfying to set things on fire. The blood would hum and feel alive inside his skin, and the breathless light-headed sensation is similar.

"Is that—" he swallows and tries again. "Is that enough responsibility taken?"

Galo's gasp hitches; not enough air for true laughter, probably. "Yeah. I'm impressed."

"I'm not the leader of Burnish without reason." He pulls his hand out from between them, grimacing slightly.

"So you bang everyone like that?"

Lio lifts his head slightly so that he can let it drop against Galo's shoulder. "Shut up. Only the people that can keep up with me."

"Aww, how nice of you." Galo's hand comes up to rest on his head.

His heartrate finally slows to the point he can't hear it pounding in his ears. "You talked less than I thought you would."

"Well, I could mention how our passion is like a flame, and how—"

He pinches Galo's side. "Please don't."

"But it's true. We shared a fire, Lio."

"Your metaphors are terrible." Absolutely terrible, just like how he names things. "And—"

Galo kisses him. Lightly. It's enough to make his lips tingle, still.

"You've got really soft hair." Galo's hand parts the strands and tangles carefully. "Did you know that?"

"Thank you…?"

"So are your lips."

He can't believe he's blushing from this. He looks up to see the gleam in Galo's eyes and the stupid grin on his face. "If you say anything more about me is soft, I'm going to punch you."

"Go ahead."

Lio doesn't, because it'd be pointless. He settles for rolling off Galo and tucking himself into his side. "I'll punch you tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it." Galo turns and drapes his arm over Lio's shoulder, yawning in the process. He drags his coat from somewhere in the pile of clothes.

"Idiot, that's not something to look forward to."

The coat is pulls up over both of them. "It is when it involves us."

He's about to ask that that even means, but Galo's already closed his eyes and leaned his head against Lio's temple. In less than a minute he's asleep.

Lio lies there, the full realisation settling in and crawling into his chest and stomach.

Less than three weeks of knowing a guy, a guy that arrested him at first sight, and he's already slept with him.

That's hardly the most brash or spontaneous thing he's done, but it's pretty high on the list. Save the world, and bang your piloting partner. Does that count as rebuilding? Rebuilding relationships? Starting relationships? How the hell is this even defined, or logical?

_I really can't call Galo impulsive, can I. _

He rubs his forehead, and tries not to sigh. "I should punch myself, so I don't have to deal with tomorrow," he whispers, as he watches the rise and fall of Galo's chest, hickeys visible and bruising.

Or maybe leave.

_'_ _We shared a fire, Lio.'_

Those stupid, sappy words creep back into his mind. He bites the inside of his mouth, and then relaxes. One night of impromptu banging, how complicated can that be?

The fabric of the coat brushes his nose as he shifts closer to Galo, so that it envelops the both of them.

It's warm, is his final thought, before he closes his eyes as well.

But not as warm as Galo.

**TBC**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Imma add on a third chapter. Because why not. Morning-afters are great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter up! Smut again...eventually.

**.**

It's dark, but there's a glow coming from the outside of the cave, and the sound of the birds. He realises it when he rolls over onto his back and opens his eyes. The fire likely went out sometime during the night, or maybe in the earliest hours of the morning. He can still smell it, so all it would take is a spark.

Out of habit, he starts to move his hand, and stops.

Ge forces himself to focus on something else. Like the fact he is wrapped in Galo's coat, with Galo next to him.

Wait.

The coat is only covering. So what is Galo using for a blanket—?

A glance tells him that he's got one pant leg on his thigh, one sleeve of Lio's jacket on his waist, and the rest of their clothes underneath him.

Lio prods him a few times, and gets no response. Apparently, Galo's a deep sleeper, which doesn't surprise him. Some things about Galo were predictable. Others, not so much.

He lies back and attempts to gather his thoughts.

Last night had been…interesting. Very unplanned, but good? Attempts to sum it up aren't coming to him, and he turns his head to look at Galo again.

He has very defined eyebrows, even when he's asleep. Messy hair that covers half his face. Very sharp features. And beneath the eyelids, bright blue eyes that rivalled the sky.

Lio's gaze lingers on the marks he left behind last night; there's more than he remembers making.

Maybe it's the culmination of stress, battle, and recovery. Maybe the moment had been right. They talked a lot about responsibilities, but he knows he could've easily said other reasons. This is hardly his first time, but he likes to think there's always been more intention to it than just "we're here alone in a cave, let's bang to pass the time."

But he's not really getting anywhere with this thinking, is he?

He pulls himself up and stretches his arms over his head. Sleeping on a hard surface will catch up to him soon enough.

Walking barefoot is nothing to him, though it's colder than he remembers. He picks his way through the rocks and sticks, hands stuck into the pockets of Galo's coat and nose, as he makes his way back to the lake.

Mornings in a forest always smelled crisp and fresh, the only cold he doesn't mind as much when it's a good sunny day. It warms up quickly enough, and there's something about the way the sun hits the trees and casts bright beams in jagged shapes that he finds familiar.

As usual, the lake is a perfect reflection. Even when there's a few ripples caused by animals or wind, it remains pristine.

He puts one foot in, to watch it shatter.

It's a brilliant cold, stinging his toes and creeping into his bones. Water sloshes as he finally brings himself to unzip the coat and wash. Rivulets make paths down his body, bringing the icy feeling that causes him to sharply inhale. A bit a scrubbing, one more splash to his face, and he's done, crawling back into the coat.

If he still were Burnish, he'd be able to warm up instantly, because being cold was an unneeded option. Now that it's gone, he shivers and curls one foot over the other.

Years of habits, undone by one fortuitous, extraordinary action—saving the world comes at a cost, which he hadn't exactly agreed to. But then again, he didn't agree to becoming Burnish, either.

So he tilts his head up and waits for the sun, eyes closed and shoulders huddled tightly. He hears someone coming up behind him, and knows that it's Galo by the stride. Odd that he instantly knows it. He doesn't however, expect the arms encircling him, or the chin resting on the top of his head.

"Morning," Galo says, the motion of his words vibrating against Lio's head.

"Morning," he replies, relaxing slightly. It's instantly warmer like this.

"I see you stole my clothes."

"You were passed out on mine." Also, Galo still isn't wearing a shirt, but he's at least put on pants. Together, they make up one whole outfit, and he's not sure to make of that notion.

"Sorry." Galo's hand comes up to pat him on the shoulder. "I don't wake up easily."

Lion chuckles slightly. "Are you one of those people with six or seven alarms to get you of bed?"

"No, I only use three."

"I thought you'd be a morning person."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your energy."

Galo finally pulls away. "My energy's the best when it's late. Mornings are for food, coffee, and sneaking naps."

"What about early morning emergencies?"

"I try to not think about them."

Why is it that Galo can face certain things stubbornly head-on but avoid others like the plague to the point of spacing out? Lio shakes his head. "Then I'm surprised you're actually awake right now."

"I can't sleep very well if the birds are screaming."

"Are they?" He hasn't noticed.

"The smaller the thing is, the louder they gotta scream. It's like those insects—the one that appear every few years."

"Do you mean…cicadas?"

"Yeah, those! They scream and they die—what a life."

"Well, that's their purpose."

"I'm jealous of them."

He raises an eyebrow. "…of their short lifespans?" Wow, Galo. He didn't take you to be that kind of person.

"I'm jealous that they know their purpose. Animals know pretty damn well what they're meant to do and who they are." Galo makes a sweeping motion with one hand. "Humans? I sometimes can't even decide what I want for dinner."

"It's because we have choices. We gave that to ourselves."

"Sometimes wish we didn't. Maybe this whole thing would've been easier."

"The conflict?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know about that." Too many ifs and maybes. "We evolved, so who's not to say that birds are going to take tactical ship battles while wearing shiny uniforms after another thousand years?"

"I'd pay to see that."

"Galo, that's not the point."

"I know. I was just…thinking. When I woke up," he clarifies. "Also, last night—"

"—was unexpected." Lio finishes. "We moved…very fast." He watches Galo's face, for any sign of regret.

He finds none. "You're a good kisser," is all Galo says, as he starts going through a series of stretches. "Kinda hard to argue with that."

"You're not so bad yourself, once you stopped overthinking it."

It takes a moment to realise they're both foolishly smiling at each other, and Lio is taken aback by himself. Just how normal was this, to be so comfortable with someone already?

"Lio?"

He straightens his back. "I got distracted. You were saying something?"

"I asked if you were cold."

"Sort of," he allows himself to admit. "It's still morning."

"But is it worse? You know…without the Promare."

He hesitates, and then shrugs. "I'll get used to it."

"So you _are_ cold." Galo grabs his hands before he can react. "You're freezing—what did you do?"

"I washed my face."

"We could've heated water."

"That would take too long, Galo." Gently but firmly, he pulls his hands away. "I'm all right." As of today.

Galo looks as if he wants to argue, but he thankfully doesn't. "Is that why you got up?"

"Partially. I wanted to think some more."

"Did it work?"

"No." This is easier to admit than admitting he's cold. "I don't know what I'm doing. There's going to be paperwork, meetings, and a lot of digging. I'd have to find a place to stay, and I'll be lucky if they really don't press any charges."

"There's really no warrant out for you. I checked."

"There might be one in the future, once they start investigating." Right now, things are just organised chaos, a odd kind of peace. But it's not going to last. "I'm technically a terrorist, according to everyone."

"But you saved the world—with me."

"They can always twist that. They always do. The very first reason they started picking off Burnish is because they twisted it." His tone rises, and he forces it down. "The voices chose _us_. And we're the ones who get locked up and experimented on."

It had never been fair from the start, especially with how it manifested in individuals with anger.

He looks down at his hands, before curling his fingers. "I should be back in Promepolis, helping people." Instead, he's out here, because being in a city was more stressful than it should be.

"Lio." Galo has reached for his hands again. "Remember what I said, before you passed out?"

"Remind me again."

"I told you I'd make that my responsibility."

This time, he doesn't pull away. He's cold, after all. "You did say that you went up against opinions."

"Well, since they were all practically lining up to give me interviews, I wasn't about to let that opportunity get away." Galo grins. "I talked about you."

"What did you say about me?"

"A lot. Mostly about how you weren't really a terrorist, and that I couldn't have done the whole saving thing without you. And," He leans in a little closer. "How cool you were and how Burnish aren't all bad."

"And what did they ask about Kray Foresight."

A grimace creases Galo's forehead. "Too many questions. I didn't answer those." It's still a fresh wound; Galo still seems reluctant to speak more about it. Kind of difficult to hate someone if you looked up to them, and never realised they despised you.

"Him being Burnish doesn't exactly help our case." Where Kray had charisma, Lio had fervour. He had always thought, if he was going to make a name for himself and for the Burnish, he had be memorable while doing it.

"But you've always been real about your intentions. You said Mad Burnish didn't kill without reason. I told them that, too." And then there's Galo, loud, impulsive, and honest.

Lio is picturing Galo jumping up from a chair, waving his hand in someone's face as he reiterates his point. Or making sound effects as he tries to describe their fight and how they defeated Kray. And probably a lot of long explanations about fire-fighting and about his Matoi.

It's not a bad thing to have such a staunch, earnest person on his side. The first non-Burnish person, even.

"I appreciate it, Galo. I really do. But," he swallows, and considers his next words. "I don't know if there's a place for us." Or him.

"There's more room now, isn't there? They have to remake most of the city anyway."

"It's not _that_ easy."

"No, but it's easier when you're not alone." Galo is running one of his thumbs in circles against Lio's in a slow but steady motion. "I talked to Burning Rescue and they all said it'd be fine if you joined."

"Wait, I—If I what?"

"Joined us."

His own laughter bursts out of him unexpectedly. He shakes his head. "You're serious."

"Yup!"

"They actually said it was fine?"

Galo shrugs. "They all came around to it. It wasn't because you were Burnish—they were more concerned about you fitting into the team, if you could handle emergencies. That sort of stuff."

"There aren't exactly that many fires to put out."

"No, but there's still rescuing and rebuilding. A lot of lost people out there, too."

"I'll think about it." If he doesn't come up with anything else. "But…thank you."

"Also," Galo stops moving his thumb. "If you need somewhere to stay, there's my place."

Heh. "Did you think of that before or after we came out here?"

"Before. And I've got a huge bed that's more comfortable than the cave, so…"

Lio twists the side of his mouth upwards. "Okay."

That's somewhere to start.

He could work with that.

Slowly, he pulls his hands away. "Thank you," he says again.

"You're welcome."

They end up watching the horizon in silence, the trees turning from gold to green, the shadows getting shorter and smaller. The sky is a good shade of blue, with no haze from pollution. It's a beautiful place, and Lio knows he won't be coming back here for a while.

He inhales deeply and leans against Galo. "Thanks also, for getting us here."

"You seemed like you really needed it."

"It's selfish to be out here. I know I need to be helping—"

"When was the last time you were actually selfish?"

Leaders aren't supposed to be selfish. "I don't remember." Years ago? When he mastering his abilities, that hadn't been for himself. That had been to help other Burnish. Becoming Mad Burnish's leader was also for that. Hardly any chances to be selfish and avoid responsibility.

"See? It's fine to take breaks. Especially after making sure this earth isn't going to disappear.

He's got priorities. Yet when he's basically naked, shoulder-to-shoulder with someone equally as naked, looking a lake…

The media, the people, they won't ever see any of this. And he wants to keep it that way.

Lio glances down and notices the sleeve—or guard?—that Galo has on his arm. Had it been on the whole time, last night? "Do you ever take that off?" He pokes it with one finger?

"Oh, this? It's specially made." Galo taps his forearm. "It's breathable and pretty comfy. I usually only take it off when I'm at home."

"What is it for?"

There's the sound of two buckles snapping, and Galo shrugs out of it. "You can probably guess how I got it."

Oh, he can. He has seen burns of varying degrees, and bodies in different states of decay, ash, and remains. The scars from burns are unique, patchy, and slow to hell. "A Burnish?"

"Accident on the job—my first day, in fact." Galo extends his arm out, the scar shifting with his movement. "It looks worse than it actually hurt."

"It doesn't bother you?"

Galo shrugs. "No. I wear this thing because people kept looking at it and asking questions."

Lio can't help himself from tracing the edges, starting at the top. Galo's only reaction is a slight parting of his lips and the relaxing of his upper arm.

"Sensitive?"

"That's the second reason I keep it covered."

Burn scars are fascinating, because he's never had them. Ice damage, yes, but the results looked different, and the Promare didn't let him scar at all.

Not anymore though. If he got burned, he burned. Injuries would stay. There's a lot that he's going to have to accustom himself to.

"I can't believe you kept it on all of last night," he says. Breathable or no.

"Hey, I was distracted." Galo rubs his nose, sheepish. "There was more interesting things to take off."

"Such as?"

"My clothes. Your clothes. Also—what do you have that random zipper on your thigh. What is that even _for?_"

He blinks. "Maybe a knife or two."

"Really?"

"No. That was a joke." Maybe he needs to work on his tone if all his jokes were sailing over Galo's head. "Were you really that distracted?"

"Obviously! There was a lot to see and touch—and kiss."

"You say that, but I did most of the work." He looks pointedly at the marks that decorate Galo's visible skin.

Galo attempts to look offended, and fails. "I helped!"

"At the end."

"So I should make it up to you."

"Hm. I guess you should."

"I can do it right now."

"Can you?" His hand is still on Galo's arm, lightly.

"Why not?" In a flash, Galo has the coat unzipped, bringing with it cold air.

He sucks in his breath sharply. "You better do something quick, before I freeze."

"Don't worry." Galo's hands already reaching in, brushing his ribs. "I've got you."

Lio finds himself swaying into the hold, against the fingers that seem to fit so well against his sides. Galo kisses him, and he closes it eyes at the familiar feeling and taste. Just like last night. He's figured out by now that Galo likes to kiss with a little bit of teeth, nibbling at his lower lip and tugging. Semi-noisy breathing, but it's better than forgetting to breath. He starts when Galo's hand finds the nape of his neck, curling into his hair and stroking. It might be a weakness, but he does like it when his partners can fit their hands against his body and actively explore—and Galo is making good on his word.

That's probably why he's so preoccupied he doesn't realise they've moved, until he trips over a root and bumps against a tree trunk. The coat has slipped off one shoulder, and he can feel how flushed his face has become.

"You should probably hold on to something," Galo tells him, while sweeping his bangs out of his face.

He tilts his head.

Galo merely flashes a wide grin, and starts kissing his way down. Lips, jawline, neck, sternum—light little kisses that tickled, unlike the sharp bites Lio used on him last night. Where his lips lead, his hands follow, until Lio reaches behind and digs his hands into bark for support.

He has a feeling he knows where this going. Especially now that Galo is on his knees in front of him. Fingers brush against his thigh, across the expense of it from the knee and slowly, slowly upwards, while Galo kisses him right under his navel Their eyes meet, and Lio nods as clearly as he can, almost striking his chin against his collarbone.

When Galo takes him into his mouth, it takes everything to not instantly thrust his hips. Toes curling, he grips the bark of tree harder.

"That's not a bad way of making it up to me." He exhales the words in a rush, and he can feel very breath he has to take.

Galo makes a sound, and Lio feels one knee nearly give. Mercifully, Galo's hand is pressed to his abdomen, holding him against the tree.

And it continues. Deliberately.

A combination of tongue and teeth, with the latter grazing the top of his cock, has him smacking his head against the tree. At one point, his leg has tried to inch up Galo's side—only for it to be place over Galo's shoulder. Somehow he manages to stay upright on one foot while he gasps.

It's a sight to see, the fingers spread across his stomach, tight and hot; his cock is dipping in and out of Galo's mouth, and his thigh pressed to his cheek. Galo's increased the pace too, and Lio feels himself being pulled along, edges of his vision darkening.

"Galo—" he tries to say, voice breaking at the second syllable. "I'm—"

_Close_, he means to say, but a slow swiping of Galo's tongue turns it into a moan.

He really doesn't consider himself loud, by any means, but it's hardly to be any amount of quiet when he's being handled like this by someone else. He doesn't have to do a _thing_.

However, he's not so far gone as to not appreciate Galo. Keeping on hand on the tree, he reaches out with the other to grab Galo's hair.

It's at this moment Galo releases his hand on Lio's abdomen, swings Lio's other leg over shoulder, and sucks harder.

Lio can't help it; his hips roll with the motion, arm slipping down the bark. Dimly, he registers the sting, but he doesn't care. It's all come down to the deep-set ache that Galo is drawing out of him, bit by bit, and that he has to meet it with his thrusts. The peak of it hits him hard; he arches off the trunk and he scrabbles for a hold, feet smacking into Galo's back. It lasts for a small infinity of a bliss and fuzziness, until it slowly fades, leaving sweat running down his forehead and neck.

Amazingly, he's still upright, cheek against the bark. He feels Galo slowly moving, and watches him wipe his mouth.

"Hey." He reaches his arm out and snags Galo's shoulder. "Come here."

Once Galo is up against him, he unceremoniously shoves his hands into those pants to stroke. It takes all of one minute before he hears Galo gasp next to his ear, slam his elbows against the tree, and finally slump against Lio, chest and shoulders heaving.

Seems like that's their limit; they both sink down, sprawled against each other at the base of the tree.

"Did you like that?"

Lio waits until he stops hearing his pulse between his ears before he speaks. "Not bad."

"Told you I'd make it up to you." Galo's voice is slightly rough, but he has an easy smile. "By the way, the coat looks good on you."

"Yeah?"

"Really, really good." He adjusts it on Lio's frame, so that it sits properly. "Welcome to Burning Rescue."

He wants to make a joke about this being a very thorough, very thoughtful welcome, but all he can do is wheeze in a parody of true laughter.

"Lio." Galo's mouth is still next to his ear, which he finds he doesn't mind.

"Hm?"

"I meant what I said, about you staying with me. But only if you want to."

He pushes his hair out of his face. "You're quite persuasive."

"Gotta be, when I'm up against someone as stubborn as me." Galo shifts their positions, and Lio ends up in his lap. "You're finally warm again."

"You got me off—of course I'd be."

"So…if you wanna be warm now, you need to bang someone?"

He can't tell if that's a joke or a genuine question, but there's finally enough air in his lung to allow for laughter even has he leans against Galo. "That's not my reasons for doing it, but it's a plus."

"Good." Galo run his hand through his hair. "That's good."

This won't last forever. He probably won't stay permanently, either. Not even the foundation of the earth has been shaken up and they're finding their feet. Everything is in a vulnerable state—him included. He's just lucky that there's someone just as vulnerable, seeking answers, and maybe a bit a solace.

"We should clean up and go, before people start looking for us. Although—" He glances down at them. "I don't know if we can do anything about our clothes."

"Don't worry, I've got extras." Galo waves his hand. "So if you don't mind them being large…"

"I'm amazed you're prepared."

"Uh, let's just say I keep spares ever since the one time I forgot to change out of pyjamas and went to work."

Lio shakes his head. "Of course you would."

It's hardly morning anymore, and they really do have to leave soon, to return to their lives. Nothing can truly be avoided, especially if the eye of the world was on you. But small actions lead to larger ones, and for some reason, it feels like rebuilding as finally started, with the two of them. Just like the smallest of flickers in the ashes.

He'll take it.

**.END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support shown for this fic. I have some more ideas that I hope I can write and post in a semi-timely fashion…

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [finwion](https://twitter.com/finwion) !


End file.
